


Congrats, Champ

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You win the heavyweight championship and Baron helps you celebrate.





	Congrats, Champ

“You deserve it!” the crowd chanted as I stood in the ring, the World Heavyweight Championship held high over my head. After a year and a half chasing after it, it was finally mine. To close out the show and get the title was almost too much for me to believe.

As I walked behind the curtain backstage, I was surrounded by a pair of strong arms, pulling me forward. “Congratulations,” Baron whispered in my ear before crushing our lips together. Everyone backstage joined in on one loud wolf whistle, some of them clapping before Baron pulled away.

I laughed as everyone came up to me to congratulate me on finally getting the title. “You wanna come out for drinks with everyone? To celebrate?” Sami asked, clapping me on the shoulder.

Baron intervened, answering the question for me. “We have plans.”

“Alright,” Sami said. “Have fun!” he waved at us before heading off down the hallway.

Baron pulled me along, leaving the rest of the roster to chatter amongst themselves. “We have plans?” I asked as we made a stop in our dressing room to grab our bags.

“Of course we do. You just won the title,” he replied, holding the door open for me, both bags in his hands.

“But what are these plans?” I lead the way down the hallway, nodding at everyone as I passed them.

“Well, I don’t know,” Baron answered, throwing our bags into the car before climbing into the driver’s seat. I got into the passenger seat as he started the car. “My boyfriend just did something he’s wanted to do for the longest time. It’s time to celebrate. You tell me what our plans are.” His eyes flashed toward mine for a second before flitting down to the belt I held in my lap and back to the road.

“You wanna celebrate?” I asked, leaning over the console.

“Hell yeah, I wanna celebrate. Seeing you out there, dominating the whole damn match. That was something else,” he shook his head, staring intently at the road.

“Yeah? How’d it make you feel?” I smirked, one of my hands straying to the obvious bulge in his pants.

“I swear to god, if you make me wreck this car you won’t ever know,” he spoke through gritted teeth and I laughed, sitting back in my seat, looking out the window as he finished the drive to the hotel. It didn’t take that long before we parked and he jumped out of the car, grabbing the bags before ushering me towards the lobby.

When we stepped onto the elevator, Baron was on me in a flash, our bags forgotten on the ground. He pressed me into the elevator wall, one leg between mine as he kissed me again. I moaned, my hands gripping his hair and holding him to me. We broke apart as the elevator dinged, signaling we had reached our floor.

As soon as we were both in the room, Baron spoke up. “Clothes off and get on the bed,” he ordered.

“Someone’s a little bossy today,” I replied, draping my belt over the chair nearest the door.

Baron swatted at my ass and I yelped, turning to stare at him. “Do it.”

I quickly took my clothes off, lying on my back on the bed. Baron was bent over, digging through his bag for a moment before standing up and taking his shirt off. As he walked towards the bed, I felt my dick twitch against my stomach in anticipation.

“You did good out there,” he told me, setting down the item he had taken from his bag. I looked over at it, seeing it was lube, before turning back to his face.

“Thank you,” I replied, watching while he removed his pants before climbing onto the bed. He settled himself between my legs, pressing his lips to mine again as he fumbled with the bottle of lube.

At the same time his tongue entered my mouth, his moist finger trailed over my puckered entrance, rubbing it lightly before pushing a finger inside. I moaned into the kiss, moving back onto his hand. When he added a second finger, I broke away from his kiss, throwing my head back. Baron curled his fingers, pressing against my prostate while he kissed my neck and shoulders. As he scissored his fingers in me, stretching me for his dick, I writhed under him.

“Baron, come on. I’m ready, I promise,” I panted, clutching at his tattooed bicep, my other hand reaching for the lube he had left beside us. I thrust it into his hand so he could coat his dick with it before lying back, waiting.

After he had lubed up his dick, he pressed the head to my entrance, pulling me forward to kiss him again. He kept my occupied with the kiss as he pushed into me slowly, letting me adjust to him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he grunted when he was finally buried to the hilt inside me, pressing his forehead to mine.

We stayed in that position until I felt ready for him to move, and I pressed my hips back into his. He started out slow, whispering about how proud of me he was for getting the title, finally. The harder I pressed back against him, the faster he got before he was pounding into me at a decent pace. When he angled his hips just right and hit my prostate, causing me to cry out, he started thrusting even faster into me.

“Baron, fuck, please,” I nearly shouted as he drilled into my prostate with every thrust. My dick started leaking precum and he drifted a hand down to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“Are you gonna come for me?” he growled. “Am I gonna get the Champ to come with my dick in his ass?”

“Baron!” I yelled, coming hard all over his hand. He groaned in response, hips stuttering against mine. He came in me with a hoarse shout, my name intermixed with curses.

“I’m so goddamn proud of you,” he repeated as he pulled out of me. I winced at the sudden emptiness I felt and watched as he walked to the bathroom. He emerged with a wet washcloth to wash us off before throwing it to the corner of the room.

“Thank you,” I told him, cuddling up to his chest. My hands traced over the tattoos on his chest, my eyes beginning to droop.

“You deserve it,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled at that, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw before going back to tracing his tattoos. Soon, his breathing evened out, telling me he was asleep. I was right behind him, falling asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
